bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugo the Wolf
Yugo Ogami (大神勇吾 Ōgami Yūgo) is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. His beast form is the wolf and he's currently the leader and founder of the organization World of Co-Existence. Yugo appeared in the first installment, Bloody Roar. He is the series main protagonist and is often viewed as it's character mascot. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar Yugo was the son of the mercenary, Yuji. One day he is informed that his father has been killed while out at war. Yugo starts to doubt the circumstances of his father's death and decides to investigate it himself. It's at this point he comes to learn that he is a Zoanthrope and that his father was involved in a conspiracy with a multinational corporation called Tylon. To find out the secrets behind Tylon and to find out what actually happened to his father, he sets out against the evil company. He's joined by a old Yuji's friend and brother-in-arms, Gado. They break through into a hidden lab in the Tylon building where many large cylinders lining the room with test subjects inside. Yugo cannot find his father, and by Gado's reaction, he can tell that Tylon had already killed his father. He at least now knew the truth of how his father died. Standing over a makeshift grave a top a hill, he vows never to let it be over. Bloody Roar 2 Back To The Battlefield After the fall of Tylon, Yugo hides his Zoanthropy and takes up a career as a boxer. He is not truly alone, as he took under his wing a boy that he found during the destruction of Tylon. The boy had no memories and nobody to take care of him, so Yugo took it upon himself to adopt him as his brother and named him Kenji. One day, five years after the incident with Tylon, Kenji is mysteriously abducted by a terrorist group leads from a strange man named Busuzima who seriously beat him up into a bloody pulp while he abducts Kenji away from him after his boxing match. He was later taken to the hospital where his childhood friend Alice who works as a nurse. Alice tries to treat Yugo's serious injuries but he angrily refuses and quickly leaves the hospital to save his brother while in his injured state that forces Alice to follow him and takes him back for treatment. He learns by Jenny, a mysterious woman, that Kenji is taken prisoner by the ZLF, the terrorist organization. Later on, he meets Busuzima's former partner and scientist, Stun and also mistakes him that he is working with the ZLF. After defeating Stun, he apologizes for beating him as he tells him that the ZLF abducts live Zoanthropes as their experiments. This makes Yugo become overprotective to his brother and does not want his brother to become a terrorist like them. He then asks the location of the ZLF headquarters. Stun tells him that he's already been in the headquarters but it was too late for him. Yugo continues his research and he finally finds Kenji, but he's brainwashed by Busuzima and became his bodyguard. After a fight against his brother, Kenji retreats to the ZLF headquarters, making Yugo follow him. Arriving at the headquarters, he finally found Busuzima, who is experimenting other live Zoanthropes and reveals to him that he brainwashed Kenji to become Bakuryu the cold-blooded ninja assassin as the original, and orders him to eliminate Yugo as the latter was then forced to fight his brother for another round. After he defeated his brother a second time, Kenji regains his mind and Yugo was relieved and finally confronts Busuzima for what he had done. He then orders Shenglong to deal with him. Yugo recognizes him as Long but he states that his smell was different than the real Long and fights him. After defeating Shenlong, Busuzima finally fights him after his bodyguards were defeated by him. Yugo brutally defeats Busuzima into a bloody pulp and finally convinces his brother to get home and Kenji became mortified that Busuzima made him a ninja assassin. He then tells him to live a normal life just like him as he goes with him. On the way back, Gado comes to them and convinces Yugo he is the perfect candidate for the position as the leader of a new group that would support the peace between humans and Zoanthropes. That it's his generation that will make a difference. Yugo initially refuses the position as Gado fights him. Yugo managed to defeat Gado and he stated that he is the perfect candidate whether he likes it or not and convinces Yugo to become the leader even his brother Kenji also convinces him to be the new leader after he saves him from Buzusima. He reluctantly accepts the position and stating that he will try to do whatever he can as the leader of the new group. He and his brother helps Gado in his injured state from the burning ZLF headquarters. Along with his brother, Yugo sets out as the new leader of a group that sets out to pave their way to a bright future. Bloody Roar 3 Yugo becomes the leader of an NGO (Non-Government Organization) called the W.O.C. (World of Co-Existence). Their goal is to build a bright future for both humans and Zoanthropes alike. But a mark known as the 'XGC' appears on his body. The 'XGC' will eventually end his life and end the lives of others who are afflicted if he doesn't find out how to stop it. He sets out to uncover the truth about the Tabula, the mysterious cause behind the mark. Yugo sets about destroying the object, previously Xion's possession, so that the XGC mark will disappear from the bodies of the Zoanthropes. Now the ordeal is over, he returns home to be happily greeted by his brother and friends - especially Alice, who lets him know how much she misses him as she leaps at him with a hug. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme A representative of the Zoanthrope tournament visits Yugo. Prior to his visit, a group of thugs had attacked Yugo as part of a test to show the representative his legendary skills. Yugo had worked out for himself who they were working for. The man gives him an invitation to the tournament. Yugo accepts, wanting to learn more about the 'bad' activities that were going on behind the scenes. His investigation lead him to Cronos, the prince of the Kingdom of Zoanthropes and opponent in the tournament. Yugo defeats him in the Tournament final. Cronos then begins to glow, a greater power emanating from within. Yugo tells him to get up. He doesn't believe the fight is yet over. Red beams of light pierce through the darkness. He looks over his shoulder as Gado enters the lab with armed forces. Yugo thanks him but says he can handle things. He steps up to Cronos, who looks up at him breathlessly. A soldier cocks a gun but Gado raises a hand to indicate he should wait patiently. Yugo and Cronos stare eye to eye before abruptly squaring off and lunge toward each other. Later, Yugo overlooks the palace atop his motorcycle. He smiles to himself before revving the engine and riding off into the sunset. Bloody Roar 4 Yugo has been racking his brains over the violence occurring. While out investigating the incidents he heard rumors of a 'Black Shadow'. Also, that the name of this 'Black Shadow' was Nagi. This name he'd heard before. He was sure she had been a victim during the incident with the XGC a year before and was still in a hospital somewhere. In order to learn the truth, Yugo sets out on a journey after Nagi, but eventually meets Ryoho and Mana, suddenly Ryoho becomes a dragon Zoanthrope and attacks Yugo. After defeat him, Mana reseals the dragon, she verbally supports Yugo's assumption of the dragon's power causing the earthquakes and violence. She makes a final call and the seal is complete. Mana thanks Yugo for his help in the resealing. He asks what the connection was with the Unborn. She explains to him that the dragon was created by the life force of the planet itself with a purpose to protect the world and rid it of evil beings and beings that threatened to harm the world. He asks if it was the dragon that was holding back the Unborn all that time ago? She confirms this. It confuses him why Nagi has become loyal to the Unborn. Mana informs him of her powers being a copy of the Unborn's, though unfortunately along with the powers the spirit was copied as well. He understands that she was taken over. Proudly, he exclaims he must be pretty strong to have defeated such a strong dragon. She's quick to inform him that the seal wasn't fully broken, so that was only some of its power he experienced. She looks mournfully, admitting if the seal had completely broken off then she wouldn't have been strong enough to stop the dragon. Yugo takes in what she says, and tells her he wants to fight a dragon with full strength one day. Horrified, Mana tells him he can't. Yugo starts to laugh, admitting that he was only joking and not to look so scared. Somewhat relieved, she scolds him for his joke. At that moment, Ryoho begins to make sounds indicating he is starting to stir. Yugo points out the 'old man' is waking up. Mana gives Ryoho a happy good morning as he sits up, asking if he slept well. Grumbling groggily, he mutters that he guesses so. Endings Bloody Roar = |-| Primal Fury = |-| Extrem = Character Personality Yugo is very aggressive, impulsive and short tempered; he is also somewhat childish and very upbeat, as seen in Bloody Roar 4 when in every scene he smiled cheerfully and also Yugo has some heroic tendencies. Despite his hot-tempered nature however, Yugo is actually a caring and kind hearted man who hates injustice and will always lend a hand to anyone who needs it. Yugo is also very protective of his level-headed brother Kenji. He is very playful around him, as seen in Primal Fury and Extreme, putting Kenji in a playful noogie in Kenji's ending. Appearance : See also: Yugo's Outfits Yugo is a young and muscular Asian man who is of above-average height, 177 cm, and weighs 81kg. He has short brown hair with long fringes in both sides of his head with an X scar on his face (his signature feature) and brown eyes. The reason of this mark remains unknown, but he has a scar of claw marks on his chest as well. For Bloody Roar : Primal Fury, his hair becomes longer and has disheveled spikes on his hair downward. In the first installments, Yugo wears a very urban look recalling his street-fighting nature. He wears vest, jeans, biker gloves and running shoes, a style that will stay throughout the series despite a more modern take in Bloody Roar : Primal Fury. In his beast form, the Wolf, he often has gray fur and red eyes. He gains three centimeters and three kg. His outfit is generally safe instead of some shreds at the extremities and the disappearance of his shoes or boots. His beast form has a lot of similitude with the Gray Wolf. Affiliation Alice Yugo and Alice were childhood friends. During the Tylon events, they were allies against the multinational. Five years later, Alice met Yugo when he was brought into the hospital where she worked as nurse. But quickly he left the place. Concerned for his welfare, she chased after him to drag him back for treatment. Yugo was less than pleased with her fussing over him. However, they became close friends and participate together in the W.O.C. organization. A love interest was never confirmed but the two have really strong attachment toward each other. Alice often worried about the risk he takes like for the Bloody Roar : Primal Fury events. Gado On his path to the truth about his father, Yuji, Yugo met Gado, an friend and brother-in-arms of his father during the war who took Yuji's life. Gado joins Yugo in his investigation against Tylon, the corporation behind the Yuji's death. They break through Tylon building and learn, Yuji was abducted for experiment before being shot down. During the ZLF event, Yugo meet Shina, Gado's daughter, who is persuaded that her father is the leader behind the terrorist company, Yugo eventually don't believe her and when Gado comes to him, the latter convinces Yugo to create a new group that would support the peace between humans and Zoanthropes, Gado thinking he is to old for ensure a new Zoanthropes generation. Kenji During the collapse of Tylon building, Yugo took under his wing a boy, previously Tylon's guinea-pig. The boy had no memories and nobody to take care of him, so Yugo took it upon himself to adopt him as his brother and named him Kenji. When Kenji was abducted by the ZLF, Yugo cover all the city to bring back him from the terrorist organization. Recovering his humanity in the care of Yugo, Kenji carries on an aide to his brother in his activities in the non-government organization (NGO) that he runs called the World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.). Yuji Ogami Yugo was his son. One day he is informed that his father has been killed while out at war. Yugo starts to doubt the circumstances of his father's death and decides to investigate it himself. It's at this point he comes to learn that he is a Zoanthrope and that his father was involved in a conspiracy with a multinational corporation Tylon. Unfortunately, Yugo cannot find his father and can tell that Tylon had already killed him. He at least now knew the truth of how his father died. Yuji's disappearance was the first Yugo's motivation for become a fighter and a protector of Zoanthrope rights. World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.) Founder and leader of the non-Government organization. After the ZLF event, Gado comes to Yugo and convinces to become the leader of a new group that would support the peace between humans and Zoanthropes. Along with his Kenji, Yugo sets out as the new leader of a group that sets out to pave their way to a bright future. When he comes to WOC's affair, Yugo's friends playfully call him obsessed but Yugo is decided to help all the Zoanthropes from human experiment like he helped Kenji. Gameplay : See also: Yugo's Command Lists Yugo is quick and speedy, and many of his moves are punch based. Not only that, but he often attacks high, too. Add a move that can evade moves and open up to several attack he's deadly. The downside is that he attacks high most of the time, so medium or low hits (Preferably low) can easily throw him off. The main thing about him is the fact that his punches can easily overwhelm enemies who can't react quick enough. Because Yugo doesn't have many attacks hitting below others, you'll want to mix them up a bit. Unless your opponent isn't good at dodging attacks (Especially speedy ones), try not to use the same combos over and over. As a Hyperbeast, in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury and beyond, Yugo gains Any Cancel A and Consecutive Hit Effect as his two Abilities Plus. Respectively, the ability to cancel any of his attack that use no more than one direction input and the ability to to freeze the opponents' block ability abd hit them continuously. In DreamMix TV World Fighters , Yugo has three principal attacks: a punch combo, a throw move and a spiral attack recalling, his Beast Drives, Spiral Fang. In this game, Yugo is quick and agile, he can jump higher the average of the others fighters. Beast Drives *'Spiral Fang' - Yugo attacks with an uppercut. Successfully connecting the uppercut has Yugo leap up and initiate a series of midair kicks and punches. The Beast Drive finishes off with the foe being grabbed between teeth, being rocketed upwards and finally being spiraled down to the ground with tremendous force. The damage inflicted by this attack can subtract about half of the life gauge from the opponent. Appears in Bloody Roar 2 onwards. *'King of Breaker' - After a first low evasive move towards his opponent, Yugo performs a barrage of flaming punches able to "break through" a foe's block. Yugo then finishes the attack off with a fiery uppercut, knocking the opponent straight up into the air. In the case where the initial attack misses, it is possible to cancel the Beast Drive using the Guard button. An additional input of has the finishing blow instead become a straight punch which creates a stream of fire. Appears in Bloody Roar 3 onwards. File:Yugo_BD1.gif|Spiral Fang File:Yugo_BD2.gif|King of Breaker Official Artworks Quotes Trivia * Yugo is a playable characters in the crossover fighting video game DreamMix TV World Fighters, only released in Japan on December 18, 2003. He's voiced by Hideo Ishikawa. * In his story mode in Bloody Roar 2, His surname is misspelled as "Ohgami" instead of Ogami. * His skin tone is white from his appearance in the first Bloody Roar until the third game while in Bloody Roar 4/Extreme and Primal Fury, his skin tone becomes darker which is light tan. * In Bloody Roar 2, Yugo's chest scar from his in-game appearance is not seen while his appearance in the arcade and console opening sequence as well as his CGI artwork his chest scar is visibly seen. Category:Characters Category:Bloody Roar Characters Category:Bloody Roar 2 Characters Category:Bloody Roar 3 Characters Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters